Light of Hope
by Aria Snow
Summary: Destiny is a young teenage girl but due to an unknown turn of events wakes up with severe amnesia. But that's not the most crazy thing: she's turned into a Vulpix! She is discovered and befriends a Shinx named Leon & joins him as the leader of Team Hope. Through countless trials and adventures the duo shall discover frightening truths darker realities. Rewritten of Adamant Faith!
1. Chapter 1

Aria: Don't worry I am still working on my NarutoXPokemon crossover I'm just taking a break to restart up my PMD fanfic here. So folks meet Destiny.

Destiny: Hi~! *waves paw*

Aria: Destiny is one of the heroes in our story, so I hope you enjoy. I ended up unintentionally abandoning this story back in 2017 but new decade so I wanted to revive this and fix it up a bit.

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**A Storm At Sea, I'm A Pokemon!?**

~.~.~

Two unknown beings were traveling when things began to get rough. One of them let out a panicked scream as she fell only to be grabbed by her companion.

"A-are you ok?"he called over the turbulence but his friend was struggling to hold on for dear life as fear cracked his voice, "No! Don't let go! Come on, just a little longer, just hang on!"

The girl's hand though was slipping, "I-I-I can't! I'm slipping...WAAAAAHHHH!"

And with that the girl's hand slipped from her companion's grasp, his wails of dismay lost to the abyss.

...

Thunder and lightning crashed the grey skies as waves rolled and crashed the cliffs of Sharpedo Bluff and the shoreline. Sending an eerie light on the sharpedo like cliff face. But it was not long before the storm passed and a rowan colored fox with fluffy tails, drenched to the core was washed ashore, coughing up lungs full of water. Before she collapsed, a weak and pitiful mess of fur. She groaned as she lay there, her sight very much going in and out of focus.

"Ugh...wh-where am I...I can't...dr-drifting off...uhn..."with that the young creature passed out, the last of her strength gone.

* * *

Dusk was starting to settle in for the day was done, casting pastel hues across both land and sky. Torches flickered and danced with burning flames that illuminated the area, revealing a rather unique building that looked like a wigglytuff's head. In front of it's gate was a round hole with a grate that kept pokemon from falling through. In front of it was a distinct blue and yellow cat-like pokemon with a concerned and confused look on his face.

"Hmm..."the young male shinx began to pace about.

He then finally stopped, a determined look on his face, "No, nya. I refuse to be paralyzed by this any longer! No more being a coward, I gotta be brave today!"

With his courage mustered he stepped forward and stopped on the grate when a voice spooked the young pokemon, making him move away from the grate. "Eek! That spooked me!"he squeaked. When the voices had stopped he let out a sigh of relief. But his ears drooped in shame for once again he had chicken out. Why did he have to be so easily scared and startled all the time? It was a real downer.

"...I-I can't...I can't believe I can't push myself to go in after all. I had told myself today would be the day I'd finally do it, but..."the young shinx looked at the strange fragment around his neck, holding it gently in his paw. "I thought my precious treasure would inspire me, guess I was wrong...Leon you coward."he sighed.

Disheartened, Leon left, tail dragging in the dust and head hanging low as he walked down the stairs. Unaware of the malicious intent of two pokemon that had been watching in the shadows and had decided to follow after him. Leon though kept going until he reached Crabby Beach. It was an amazing sight that eased and lifted his spirits as bubbles danced on the sea breeze as the waves ebbed and flowed on the sand, lapping at his paws.

He couldn't help but feel relief and delight for this was his special place to come when he need to think or lift his spirits. But it was also then he noticed something a little further ahead, something collapsed on the sand! His heart quickened as his fur bristled at realizing that something was a pokemon! _"Oh no, somebody is passed out on the sand! Oh please Arcues let them be ok!"_he thought as he hurried over.

"Oi! Hey are you ok?"he asked, gently shaking the vulpix. Oh please let this pokemon not be hurt or worse!

The vulpix groaned as she slowly came to, her eyes opening eyes as blue as ice. Leon couldn't help but feel how odd that was; Vulpix normally had brown or amber eyes.

"Hmmhnn...ow...my head."whimpered the vulpix as she sat up, rubbing her head with a paw. _"Where the heck am I?"_she thought, looking around.

"Phew, looks like you're ok at least."mewed Leon, startling the vulpix. "You weren't moving, so you had me very worried there. How did you end up unconscious there anyways?"

The fact a pokemon was talking to her was a confusing one already on top of how the heck did she end up on this beach! "I don't honestly know how I got here or why I fainted."she informed coolly.

"Oh, I'm Leon by the way."introduced the shinx, "So are you? I've never seen your face aroun' these parts."

"I don't know how I can understand you, but I'm a human."she explained, glancing her icy gaze onto Leon. It was a chilling feeling to him for her gaze seemed to see things, maybe even right to his soul.

But what she said had shocked the young shinx more then her piercing gaze, "Nya!? Y-You're a human? But you look like a totally normal vulpix to me, except for your blue eyes!"

She was confused by his words; how could she be a pokemon? she was a human! But something in the back of her mind urged her to rise to her paws despite being sore and climb onto a rock to gaze into a tide pool. There looking back was not her human reflection she'd expected...it was a vulpix with _her _eye color! Her ears drooped as her face paled at this piece of shocking news. "Sweet Arceus...I'VE TURNED INTO A POKEMON!"she yowled, letting loose an ember attack by mistake.

Leon ducked from the accidental attack; if this vulpix could unleash that then there was nothing to worry about for her...at least he hoped so. But he waited for her to calm down a bit as she stopped and caught her breath before he began talking again, "Um, you're a little bit odd. Are you trying to play a trick on me?"

The vuplix turned her gaze on her and frantic shook her head, "No, I'm not lying! I really am human, or I was! I'm telling the truth, honest!"

"You say you're telling me the truth? ok what's your name then?"asked Leon.

Vulpix sat there for a moment, trying hard to remember but luckily despite everything else she couldn't remember one thing did come out to the surface, "Oh yeah, sorry how rude of me. My name's Destiny."

"Oh so Destiny's your name, hm..."Leon walked around Destiny for a better look before sitting down, his worries put to rest. "Ok, at least you don't seem like a bad pokemon. So sorry for doubting you there. Bad pokemon have been popping up left and right lately. More and more just keep getting aggressive and out of control as of late."

"It's alright, it's better to be cautious then a fool."informed Destiny, earning a thankful look from Leon.

Then out of seemingly nowhere two pokemon tackled and knocked off the fragment from Leon. It was a pair of males; a zubat and a koffing. "Well I do beg your pardon."said Koffing.

"Leon, are you alright?"asked destiny in concern for her new friend, who looked very pissed off as he got to his paws.

"Yeah I'm fine but as for them,"Leon turned his gaze on the two crooks, "What was that for you brutes!"

"Heheheh~! Can't figure it out can yeah? We wanted to mess with you. Can't face up to us can you?"sneered Zubat.

"Nya?"yelped Leon in disbelief.

Zubat then flew over to the dropped fragment pedant, "That's your's isn't it? I'll be taking that!" Zubat then flew over and snatched it up.

"Wait, that's-"Leon protested.

"Woah hohhoh! Not gonna make a move to get it back are we? What's the matter, too scared? I didn't expect you to be this much of a coward."teased Koffing before turning back to his companion, "Come on lets get out of here."

"Heheheh! Later chicken!"with that the duo fled into the cave.

Destiny looked over at Leon who looked so heartbroken. Whatever that pendant was it must have been important and precious to this pokemon. "That was my personal treasure...wh-what am I gonna do now? It meant everything to me Destiny."whimpered Leon.

"You need to snap out of it Leon, there's time if he go after them now if we hurry."Leon looked up in surprise.

"W-we? You mean you'll help me get it back?"Destiny nodded.

With a fire returning in his eyes he wiped away his tears and gave a nod and followed Destiny into the beach cave. Destiny and Leon did their best to keep quiet, not wanting to wake the water types that called this dungeon home. Destiny to Leon's surprise proved to a formidable foe and an invaluable ally both in and out of any fights they encountered. During this Destiny went on to explain to her friend she had no memories beyond who and what she was, nothing from her past or why she had ended up washed ashore.

Leon though had his guess that maybe Destiny had been caught in that storm that happened last night. On the way Destiny wanted to see what she could do, learning fast that on top of Ember she knew Faint Attack and tail Whip. Not a bad moveset in her mind. It was not long before they reached the end of the cave: an ocean inlet.

"Hey you, ugly and uglier!"called out Destiny, the thieves' attention.

"Uh, hey!"called out Leon.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't our ol' friend the big chicken."chuckled Koffing.

"Urk!"grunted Leon at the taunt.

"Stand your ground Leon, show them you're not afraid to stand up for yourself."Destiny whispered to her companion, earning a nervous nod from her new companion.

"G-give me...give me back what you stole from me! That's my personal treasure, it means the world to me!"snapped Leon.

"Treasure you say? So that thing is really valuable huh?"mused Zubat.

"Could be worth a hefty poke, I'd have to say. We outta try selling it, who knows? we may get a good price for it."agreed Koffing and Zubat smirked, "Woah hohoho! All the more reason not to give it back!"

"Why you lil-"snarled Destiny.

"What!?"squeaked Leon.

"If you want it back that badly, come and get it!"challanged Zubat.

"Gladly!"sneered Destiny, letting loose an ember attack.

Leon right then and there had something snap in him, he charged in to join Destiny as defiance flared in his eyes with vicious fangs bared. The duo let out a barrage of attacks on the two poison types, who were quickly overwhelmed by their team work and Destiny's wits. Defeated, the thieves fled and left the pendant behind.

* * *

Finally outside of the cave Destiny and Leon came to a stop to rest on the sandy shore of the beach. Destiny felt proud of her new friend; they got his relic fragment back. On the way he had explained how he had come across it. An interesting story to be sure. Leon showed her the strange pattern on it as they relaxed in the sunset.

"That's quite the pattern on there."noted Destiny.

"This pattern has gotta have some sort of meaning to it, I just know it! This relic fragment must be the key to legendary places to where hidden treasures lie! At least that's how I feel about it."said Leon in excitement.

"You really love history don't you Leon? that good to learn from what has been left behind."agreed Destiny.

Leon nodded, "That's why I want to join an exploration team."

"Exploration team?"echoed Destiny.

"Ah huh! This fragment has to belong or fit in somewhere! I want to discover where or what that is Destiny. More then anything I wanna solve the mystery of my relic fragment."explained Leon, "So earlier I tried to join an exploration guild as an apprentice...but I-I..."

"You got spooked and ran didn't yeah?"Leon face faulted at Destiny's remark so she took that as a 'yes'.

"Sadly yes. But what're you gonna do Destiny? you've lost your memories and you've got nowhere to go and you've some how turned into a pokemon."pointed out Leon in concern.

Destiny looked up at the sky, lost in thought. What was she gonna do now? Leon had a point in the fact she had nowhere to go now or stay for that matter with this bad case of amnesia. But she was shaken from her thoughts at hearing Leon, "If you don't have anywhere to stay can I ask a favor from you?"

"Sure thing Leon."said Destiny.

"Would you form an exploration team with me? I really like how you performed in there and I feel like I could do anything with you by my side, Destiny."Destiny looked at her friend in shock as this felt so sudden.

Destiny didn't know what to do and she had no clue what an exploration team even was in fact. But after some thought she gave a nod, making Leon one very happy Shinx. It was true she had nowhere to go and had amnesia right now to boot. But she had a feeling if she stuck around this shinx she'd eventually find out why she lost her memories and became a pokemon in the first place. So the two new friends with a goal set in their minds and hearts hurried towards the guild. This would prove to be the first step to many crazy adventures!

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Aria: Hi everyone! Hopefully you're enjoying this revised version that was once called "Adamant Faith" here. I greatly do appreciate reviews so shoot them my way. Also with the remake of PMD Rescue Team I thought this fic would be the best candidate for a revamp and revival.

Destiny: Can we start already?

Aria: Yes, yes I hear you just don't get your pretty lil tails in a knot. So lets go~!

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
**The New Guild Recruits, **  
**We're Team Faith!**

**~.~.~.~**

It would not be long before the painted sky above in the horizon would soon turn to darkness, giving way to the cool crisp tranquility of the night. Signaling the end of yet another day and the promise of the one yet to come. Torch light cast their warm dancing glow on their surroundings including the distinct Wigglytuff shaped guild that a pair of pokemon had just arrived at. One was a young male shinx with an ancient relic medallion around his neck and the other a female vulpix with icy blue eyes.

"This the guild you told me about here Leon?"she asked calmly.

"Yes, this place is Wigglytuff's Guild. Like I mentioned before on the way here you got to come here to register your exploration team."explained Leon, ears twitching anxiously.

"That's not all is it? Sounds too easy honestly."mused the fire type.

Leon nodded in agreement, "Yes there's more. Once you're registered you've gotta train with them until you're a first rate exploration team." Leon gulped as his fur fluffed out nervously.

"Easy Leon, we can do this."Destiny patted her friend on the back to calm him down a bit, whom took a moment to collect himself.

"I still think this place is a bit freaky Destiny..."gulped Leon.

"Freaky? What do you mean by that?"She asked with a twitch of her tails. Sure the building looked like a pokemon so the designer honestly to her was more of the weird one in her mind. But freaky? she wasn't sure on that.

"I don't know it just is ok!"whimpered Leon with a huff.

"Ok, ok no need to pout Leon!"Destiny face palmed. What had she gotten herself into anyways? Oh boy.

She watched as her friend finally did muster the courage and stepped forward onto the grate. To both their shock a pair of voices sounded,

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon Detected!"

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?"

"The footprint is Shinx's! The footprint is Shinx's!"

Leon looked as spooked as a caterpie in a nest of bird pokemon by the way his fur puffed out like a sandslash's spikes. Actually he looked like he had almost fainted from the shock of it all.

"Easy Leon, easy!"she urged, Leon gulping as he mustered his courage back together.

"You may ENTER! Somebody is with you, have them stand up THERE!"called a repetitiously loud voice of a male pokemon.

Leon was quick to move to the side and rejoin his friend, "I think he wants you to stand on that grate there Destiny."

"I do as well."she said smoothly as she stepped onto the grate. It felt bumpy and weird under her paws. Heck, it still felt weird in the fact she was a pokemon and on all fores even, it would take time to adjust.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"came a more squeakier smaller pokemon's voice.

"Who's footprint? who's footprint?"came the loud one again.

"The footprint is...um..." Then there was a long strained out silence that seemed to take forever. Why had they stopped so suddenly? that was rather odd.

"What's the matter, sentry Diglet!?"came the louder voice.

_"Ah so the smaller voice must be this Diglet. Then who's the annoying loudmouth?"_thought Destiny as the duo waited. The vulpix's patience though was running a tad tight though as she heard them arguing over her.

"What in the name of Arceus are they doing down there?"deadpanned Leon.

"Arguing over me by the sounds of it."Destiny was starting get a bit irritated by the two unknown guild pokemon and when she got annoyed she tended to get restless.

But before long they heard foot steps and before long somebody came to the gate, a blue and yellow pokemon with huge ears and mouth. "...Sorry to keep you WAITING."

"No, it's no trouble."said Leon as Destiny rejoined her friend's side.

"While it is TRUE vulpix aren't common in these parts you don't SEEM to be a bad pokemon. Ok, good enough, come on in."said the pokemon as he opened the gate for them.

With that Leon and Destiny hurried on inside and there was a hatch with a ladder that lead downwards. The two, even jumpy and timid Leon were excited and overcome by curiosity as they hurried down the ladder into what looked and seemed to be a meeting area for countless rescue teams were down here going about their daily routines. Some were figuring out what to tackle for the day, some getting rewarded for their efforts, some getting jobs and even some pokemon handing what seemed be letters of some sort at the service desk.

"This amazing, look at all the pokemon!"yipped Destiny in delight.

"I know it's amazing!"Leon's pelt was literally sparking from his excitement. "I can't believe we're actually inside Wigglytuff's Guild! I wonder if all the pokemon here are exploration teams?"

"Excuse me!"

The duo turned to lock onto the owner of the voice: a rather colorful male bird pokemon with a music note shaped black head; it was Chatot, Wigglytuff's right hand.

"It was you two that just came in right?"he asked.

"Y-yes!"squeaked Leon nervously.

"I'm Chatot, Wigglytuff's right hand. I'm the pokemon in the know aroun' these parts! Now, shoo! We've got no interest in salesmen or surveys today!"Chatot said trying to shoo them over to the ladder.

"Hey, watch it buddy I think you've got the wrong idea!"hissed Destiny.

"N-No! That's no why we're here, Chatot sir. We want to apprentice at the guild and form an exploration team! that's why we came here, sir!"piped up Leon in protest.

This took Chatot off guard to be sure. But he had to hand it to this young Shinx he was a polite kid but his friend seemed a bit more rough around the edges and a bit more touchy. "Wh-what!? Exploration team?"he squawked, "It's so rare to see kids like this want to apprentice at the guild. The steady stream of fleeing pokemon sure is a testimate to that."

"Um, the training isn't that hard is it?"Chatot got startled at seeing the duo had come up just inches away from his beak.

"What!? N-n-no, not at all! It's as easy as can be!"he said in a panic but changed moods faster then a rolling golem, causing destiny to deadpan at this bird pokemon.

_"That bird brain's got issues..."_she thought.

"Well, well, well~! I wish you'd have told me straight up front that you wanted to be an exploration team!"he laughed.

Both Leon and Destiny sweat dropped at this; Chatot was a bit of a weird one. But regardless the two followed the parrot pokemon down to the lowest floor.

"Welcome, this is the guild's second underground floor. This is mainly where the apprentices live and work. Now if you'd follow me you two, team registration is this way."instructed Chatot as he lead them towards a large door.

Destiny looked around the place as did Leon, excitement crawling up their spines like an electric shock. Leon soon noticed the window though and raced over with a dazzled look on his face.

"Destiny check this out! We're two floors underground but we can see outside!"squeaked the electric type in excitement.

"Hush!"Leon flinched at the harsh tone from the bird pokemon, "It's only natural you can see outside, the guild's built into a cliff after all."

"Oh?"chimed in the duo.

"Now, this here is the guild master's chambers."said Chatot.

"So this is Wigglytuff's room?"pondered Destiny out loud.

Chatot nodded. "Indeed it is. Under no circumstance...I repeat on no account are you to be discourteous to our guild master, do you two understand?"

"We understand!"chimed Leon and Destiny.

Chatot then gave a nod of approval and knocked on the door, calling out to alert the guild master inside they were coming in and opened up the door. Sure enough sitting on a rather nice chair was this big, plump looking pink fairy type pokemon with long ears and playful blue eyes that seemed to be rather busy looking over some things. Destiny figured this must be the Wigglytuff that Leon had told her about that was the master of this guild. Leon and Destiny politely sat down at the base of the steps, waiting to be addressed.

"Guild master, I present to you two pokemon that wish to apprentice here at the guild."Wigglytuff gave no sign of answering or having heard for that matter. "Um...Guild master?"

Leon and Destiny yelped in surprise as Wigglytuff suddenly turned around and got out of his chair and addressed them finally, "Hiya~! I'm Wigglytuff, I'm the guild's guild master."greeted the guild master.

Destiny politely bowed her head in greeting, "Hello Master Wigglytuff, I'm destiny and the one beside me is Leon. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Yes, pleasure to meet sir!"greeted Leon, looking rather nervous as he shuffled his paws.

"Oh please no need for formalities. After all we're gonna be friends~! Friends friends friends~!"chuckled the guild master, earning a sweat drop from Destiny.

"We'd like to train here as exploration team."piped up Leon with an encouraging nudge from Destiny.

Wigglytuff gave a warm smile, clapping his hands together. "Of course you do so lets get you registered as an exploration team. So let's go for it! But first we must register your team's name."

"Our team's name? I never really gave it much thought, um..."Leon turned his gaze onto his friend, "What do you think Destiny? What would be a good name for us?"

Destiny was surprised for a moment at her new friend's question. He wanted her opinion on this matter? Oh geez..she was usually not very good at that sort of thing to be honest. But after awhile she found herself just blurt out, "All we need is a little faith and never loose hope."

Leon's eyes shined has he recalled their fight in the Beach Cave. Destiny kept urging him on with that same phrase constantly through the entire ordeal. "All we need is a little hope...Destiny your a genius!"

"I am?"she asked looking confused before it dawned on her, "Oh, now I get it! We'll be Team Hope for we'll be the team that never gives up and can light the way for others."

"It's decided then."Leon then turned to Wigglytuff, "Wigglytuff sir our team name is Team Hope and Destiny will be it's captain."

"Eh!?"squeaked Destiny once more gaping at her friend. Why her? Why was she to be the leader?

"Good strong name, I like it."Wigglytuff as he wrote the duo's team name down, "All set then, I'll get you registered right away." Chatot then brought over a big chest and set it down in front of the young duo.

_"What's this?"_Destiny thought curiously as she received the chest.

"Congratulations! From now on you are an official exploration team. Please, open up that chest."said the guild master.

"What's in it?"asked Leon.

"I think you'll find the stuff in this chest to your liking. It contains things that'll be vital for your team to function properly."informed Chatot.

"It's a Pokemon Exporation Kit isn't it!?"mewed Leon in excitement; Chatot and Wigglytuff nodded.

Eagerly Destiny and Leon opened up the chest and inside was a treasure bag and a bunch of badges and a map.

"Look at all this stuff Leon!"barked Destiny, her tails wagging as she grabbed the stuff out from the chest. The bag was designed with pokemon that walked on all fours in mind and it fit Destiny perfectly.

"Yeah there are all sorts of good stuff in here, this is awesome nya~!"purred Leon.

"Master Wigglytuff what are the badges for though?"asked Destiny as she put a paw on one of the wings ornate badges.

"Those are your Explorer Badges, they show you are an official exploration team and they are quite special and serves as your ID as well shows your rank."explained Wigglytuff as he went on to explain he handed Destiny the map, "This is your Wonder Map, it's quite a _wonder_ if I do say so myself. Finally is the treasure bag you put on dear. It can be used to hold items you find in dungeons and gains more space with your rank. Why don't you have a peek inside your bag?"

Destiny was very much mind blown while Leon was just tickled pink. There was so much information to take in that it was making the fire type's head spin. But the two friends couldn't help but open the treasure bag and inside was a pink scarf and some kind of blue bandanna.

"Those two items are very special, I'm sure they will help you on your adventures."said Wigglytuff.

"How so?"asked Leon.

"Let me explain, the blue bandanna is a Special Band it'll boost Leon's defense and offense in battle should you run into hostile pokemon. The pink scarf is for you and you alone Destiny as it'll boost all your offenses and defenses."explained Chatot.

"Sweet! Th-thank you sir Wigglytuff!"purred Leon as he put his Special Band around his neck and decided to fasten the badge on where the fabric had fastened around his neck.

Destiny being your usual some what classy girl tied the scarf into a bow around her own neck with the bow showing at back. As for her own badge she fastened it securely onto the bag. "Thank you so much Master Wigglytuff! We'll do our best!"yipped Destiny.

"Yep but you are only apprenticing right now so you must do your best...to train!"said Wigglytuff cheerfully.

"We will!"agreed Destiny and Leon.

After that Chatot showed them to their living quarters. It was a decent sided room with too beds freshly made up. Chatot bid them goodnight, allowing the two to settle in for the night. Not long after Leon was finally asleep Destiny rose from her bed and went to the window, unable to sleep. Many things raged through her mind like a storm; so much had happened so fast.

Who was she?

How did she turn into a pokemon?

What was she gonna do now? Destiny didn't know.

Her blue azure hues looked up at the moon that was full tonight just outside their dorm and sighed. She then looked over at Leon as he softly snored away, safely curled up in his bed as his paws twitched. Which earned a smile, a tingle of fondness for the male Flash Pokemon. _"Well can't say everything that has happened is bad. I got a friend to help me in Leon. Also I get the feeling if I stick with Leon and this guild I'll find out what happened to me and my memories eventually."_she thought. With that settled Destiny went back to bed with a yawn and curled her tails over her face and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning resulted in Leon and Destiny's ears pretty much being blasted, leaving them ringing and running late for the morning briefing. All sorts of pokemon were apprenticing here she noticed. All as different and colorful as their personalities. There was the cheery Sunflora and Bidoof, the creepy Croagunk, the obxiously loud and bossy Loudred, the father and son duo of Diglett and Dugtrio, the responsible and easy going Chimecho, and the energetic Corphish. Chatot then took them on a tour of the first underground floor where all the explorers gathered. There were two bulletin boards but the one Chatot took them to was the one on the left.

"Chatot what is this board for?"asked Destiny.

"This is the job request board. Pokemon that request for help post them here for exploration teams."he explained. "Since you two are just starting out we'll have you start off with this assignment. You are aware that hostile pokemon have been popping up in greater numbers lately right?"

Leon gave a nod as his ears perked up, "Yes. It's because the flow of time has gone out of whack lately. It's wreaking havoc on pokemon everywhere, right? Which is why more and more bad pokemon have been popping up."

Destiny looked at her friend with a very puzzled and confused look on her face. How could time as in minutes and seconds go all wacky? It made no sense!

"Precisely! Time has been going out of whack which has caused an outbreak of bad pokemon. It's also probably why we've been seeing an increase in mystery dungeons and job requests lately too."explained Chatot.

"M-Mystery Dungeons?"echoed Destiny with a confused tilt of her head.

"So Destiny, you know how we got my relic fragment back yesterday?"asked Leon.

"Yeah I do. In that cave by the beach. Why?"yapped Destiny.

"That cave we went into was a mystery dungeon. Mystery dungeons are very strange and mysterious places. They change every time you go into one as do the items you can find. If you get knocked out in the middle of one you'll loose your items and money and get kicked right out. But every time you go into one, there's always new discoveries to be made! They are great to go exploring in!"meowed Leon.

Destiny couldn't help but let out a puff of smoke from her amazement. "Well I'll be a Mankey's uncle, they sound pretty neat!"she said in bewilderment.

"My, my you sure are quite the informed aren't you, Leon? Well, that makes my job easy then."praised Chatot, making the electric type beam proudly. "All job requests for explorers take place in mystery dungeons. So,"

Chatot then turned to the request board and browsed through the various jobs. Destiny noticed they were all arranged with various ranks ranging from "E" to some with stars. He then tore off a job request from the "E" ranks and handed it to them. Leon read it and seemed rather dismayed they would be fetching this Spoink's lost item, only to be scolded by Chatot.

"Leon he's right we're just starting, we'll get our chance soon enough. Just have a little faith, ok?"soothed Destiny as they left the guild to head for their destination.

"I know, I know...but it just sucks. I really wanted to do something exciting, not play errand boy."sighed Leon.

* * *

It was almost afternoon by the time that Team Faith reached the Drenched Bluff. It was this rather damp and rocky wetland area with moss and shrubs and water scattered here and there. Luckily the trip through this place was going smoothly though the humidity and all the mud and don't get started on the water types was driving her a tad, er, batty. But thankfully they reached the deepest part of the bluff. Along the way Destiny had learned to use Roar and Leon had learned Charge.

"Hm, I think this is the place in the letter. Lets start looking, Leon."Destiny stopped to glance at the request one last time before putting it back in the bag's pocket.

"I'll check over here around the water you check over by the rocks on the other side."suggested Leon.

Destiny nodded and started looking for the distinct pink pearl when she heard Leon call, "Hey I found it!"

"What? where!?"Destiny hurried and raced over to the pool.

Sure enough at the base of the rocky pool was a large pink orb that shined and sparkled. Leon picked it up with his front paws for a better look. "This has to be Spoink's pearl."

"I think so too. Lets put it in the bag and hurry home. I desperately need a bath, I'm just drenched in mud!"laughed Destiny.

Swift as wink the small team hurried out of the Drenched Bluff and backed to the guild. It was evening by the time they got back and handed a waiting Spoink his pearl safely back on his head.

* * *

"Thank you so much for bringing my pearl back, it was just horrible bouncing around endlessly like that; my bruises have bruises."said Spoink.

"Not a problem Spoink. We're just glad you got your pearl back where it should be."said Destiny.

"Here, I want you to have these as a reward for helping me."Spoink then gave them a huge sack of PokeDollars, a Protein, a Calcium, and an Iron drinks.

Leon and Destiny's jaws fell to the ground at the sight off all the goodies. "Is this really ok to give us all this?"squeaked Destiny.

"I can't believe there's over 2000P here! We're rich just like that!"squealed Leon in delight.

"Oh think nothing of it. That's nothing compared to the worth of my precious pearl. So thank you again."With that Spoink hopped off and away up the stairs.

Unfortunately that's when a harsh reality check knocked on the team's door, revealed by Chatot. They only got to keep a small percentage of the money as majority of it went to the guild. Leon was very upset out at this news but if it was the price to pay for their training then they'd have to live with it. A little later Chimecho sounded the bell for dinner, heck she was the bell! After a good hardy meal Leon and destiny headed off to their quarters to wash up and get ready for bed for the night.

Destiny was just finishing up sorting through the items they had found in the Drenched Bluff plus their items Spoink gave them as Leon curled up for bed.

"Hey Destiny?"

"yes?"

"Things sure were hectic today wasn't it?"asked Leon.

"It was defiantly lively today for sure. I quite liked it, though could have done with out mud on my feet, took forever to figure out how to get it out of this fur. I'm not used to it."chuckled Destiny.

"Yeah, shame about the money but I'm glad we succeed on our first job and it felt good seeing the smile and relief on Spoink's face when gave back his pearl."purred Leon.

"Indeed. It felt good to have been of some help to him."agreed Destiny as she closed up the bag and hanged it up on the hook.

"I was very upset that Wigglytuff's guild took most of the money but I guess that's just the cost of training though."sighed Leon.

"Yes, but don't worry too much about it. I'm sure they need that money for important things like maintenance and supplies. So, in a way we helped them too."Leon nodded thoughtful at his partner's logic. "But I'm tired so lets go to bed alright?"yawned Destiny as she stretched and curled up in bed.

Leon nodded sleepily, "Goodnight then, lets do our best tomorrow too."

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
